1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature toy football helmets and to a method of molding and manufacturing thereof. More specifically, the present invention involves a method of integrally molding the helmet with the face guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior method used in the manufacturing of miniature toy football helmets required the helmet and face guard to be made in separate molds and then assembled together. Although the prior method is acceptable, it is more costly than the present invention for a variety of reasons, for instance, the prior method requires two individual molding processes in which two different materials are used for the helmet and for the face guard. The helmet and the face guard are then assembled together by hand to produce the final product. The prior art mold used to make the helmet portion is difficult to work with and includes details which are more costly than the present invention, such as the projections on the side of the helmet for attaching the face guard thereto.
For the above reasons, and in view of the fact that the prior art does not appear to have provided any solutions to the problem at hand, the development of the present invention occurred.